I Learned it from my Father
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Summary: Home is where the heart is and home for Elena has always been in Mystic Falls. Fast forward to the future, things change but the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant comes around every year and this time it's not Damon and Elena participating in the waltz but their son.


**Summary:** Home is where the heart is and home for Elena has always been in Mystic Falls. Fast forward to the future, things change but the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant comes around every year and this time it's not Damon and Elena participating in the waltz but their son.

 **Authors Note:** I wanted to change it up. A lot of people picture Damon teaching their daughter how to dance but this time its Elena teaching their son. Oh, also many past DE and Damon/Elena moments can be found here see if you can spot them.

* * *

"One, two, three"

"One two three"

It's the first sound Damon hears as he steps through the threshold of their home. Even now his wife's voice draws a smile to play upon his lips. Still, even after all these years it hasn't fully sunk in that he's a husband and more importantly a father.

"Shit"

Speaking of, his son's voice now coming into play causing Damon to smirk because he knows what's next.

"Grayson, language."

Elena's scolding voice causing him to smirk as he allows his feet to carry him through the house until he's leaning against the doorway of the living room with a look of amusement displayed on his features.

"Dad, what the hell?"

"Grayson!"

A heavy sigh escaping the young teen giving his mother an apologetic smile "sorry mom" his brilliant blues now meeting the eyes of his father's "I thought you were supposed to be at the bar?"

"I was" removing his leather jacket because even up in age Damon Salvatore still opted for leather. It was all about intimidation and even though he was no longer sporting fangs he still wanted to give off the image of 'don't mess with me.' Lips pursed together "but that's one of the perks of being the owner you choose when you wish to leave. "Now" draping his jacket over the love seat "what's this" gesturing back and forth between Elena and his son.

"This" gesturing towards the taped box on the hard-wood floor "is your son trying to learn to waltz."

"Keyword trying" Grayson says with a huff.

Walking over towards Elena and dropping a quick kiss against her forehead before turning to his son "and seeing as I know you aren't planning on going into professional ballroom dancing anytime soon I'm going to assume this is about a girl?"

The silence offered by his son only causing Damon to grin.

"Jessica, he finally asked her out."

"Ugh, mom" his cheeks suddenly tinting a darker shade of red.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of that's huge. I see you took good ole dad's advice" a smug smile playing upon his lips. The smile only growing when he notices Elena's curious gaze trained on him.

"And what advice did you give oh great one?"

Turning to meet Elena with a grin "that's for us to know and you to dot, dot, dot" he smoothly supplies only earning a shove against his shoulder causing him to roll his eyes "alright, alright, I just told him to charm her, woo her if you will and obviously it worked. However, considering the waltz isn't your forte I've got to ask why the sudden dance lesson for your first date?"

"That wasn't what I originally had planned. I wanted to take her to dinner and a movie but then she told me how this weekend she's busy and I was going to just say next weekend but her eyes suddenly lit up telling me she needed a partner."

Damon now sharing a knowing look with Elena as he nods his head, the waltz, the lessons and the partner all of it connecting and clicking into play "the annual Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

"Yeah" nodding his head as he falls onto the couch "she signed herself up, she didn't have a partner yet so when she asked me how could I say no? That would have looked bad on my part and then I remember how you told me girls appreciate a guy who is there for them." Combing his fingers through his dark unruly locks "but now that I let it sink in I'm going to make a fool of myself and I'll never get that second date all because of some stupid pageant" grabbing the pillow and tossing it in frustration to the other side of the couch.

"Hey, hey that's an Egyptian cotton pillow it's done nothing wrong" his tone teasing but growing serious as he takes a seat beside Grayson "you know my story isn't exactly the same as yours but my feelings about the dance were mutual."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wasn't even in attendance. I was simply there as a founding family member. Such members like myself are obligated to make the rounds and give generous check donations. The plan was to sign and then bail because nothing was going to hold my attention."

Grayson's eyes mirroring in curiosity "so what changed your mind?"

Now, Damon's eyes were solely trained on Elena. Blue meeting brown as a soft smile showcases on his features "your mom."

Looking back and forth between his parents resisting the urge to roll his eyes because honestly he should have known. Still, curiosity seemed to get the better of him "so let me guess you were her date, you danced and it was the kind of moment that people write songs about?"

Damon's own sarcasm slipping passed his sons lips "nope" giving an extra pop on the 'p' "I actually wasn't even her date, my brother was."

"Uncle Stefan" brows furrowing in confusion. Grayson had been aware that once upon a time his mom had dated his dad's brother and he had heard stories from his Aunt Caroline. Each time his father spoke of his brother he'd notice the way his eyes would light up as he'd share a story or poke fun at him but he never missed the look of sadness that would flash across his father's features. It was as if suddenly he held the world across his shoulders, some burden that Grayson had yet to fully understand. "So why wasn't Uncle Stefan there" his eyes flicking over towards his mom who was sitting on the love seat across from the two.

"Something came up" Elena cryptically states. "Miss Mystic Falls was important to me so when my name was announced I did as I was instructed going down the stairs but Stefan was missing. I started to panic but you never would have caught that because I had to keep myself collected. I was ready to face humiliation; spot the looks of sympathy directed towards me…looks I was so familiar with but then suddenly your dad was standing in the spot that your uncle should have been in."

"Looking sexy as ever" Damon is quick to add.

"Handsome" rolling her eyes as she corrects him "he looked handsome."

"Ah, ah, ah if memory serves and trust me it does it was the first time you saw me as someone other than Stefan's older brother it was the first time you admitted to yourself that I looked sexy." Sending Elena a wink who was glaring at him before his attention focuses back on Grayson "I stepped in, sexy as ever and saved her from said humiliation."

"Is that why you stepped in because you wanted to spare her from being humiliated" Grayson questions knowing there was always another reason behind his father's reasoning for doing something.

"No" giving a sheepish grin "it's because I wanted to dance with her. Sure, I could have walked away and let her deal with the consequences of my brother's actions. It wasn't like she was going to be completely abandoned considering there was a stand in at the ready but then I saw her." It's as if suddenly he's standing at the foot of the stairs waiting to receive her. The nostalgic moment playing in his head.

 _Icy blues taking in the vision in blue coming down the stairs and right away he's deeming her to be an angel because no human being could be this beautiful. No human being could have the power to take a vampire's breath away and yet here he stands feeling as if his very breath has suddenly been stolen from him. He can't look away even if he tried but why would he? There's a rush of something he's feeling, something unknown that terrifies him and tempts him to leave but behind that feeling is excitement and its reason enough for him to stay._

Damon's eyes once again meeting Elena's and he knows she's lost in the past as well causing them both to give each other a loving smile "she took my breath away and all I wanted in that moment was to dance with her."

Their spell not breaking as Elena joins with her comment "and we did. "

"We did" he confirms "the waltz is about the intimacy of the near touch between the partners. Your eyes remaining locked on each other, blazing into each other and you can't look away because you remain entranced. It's about longing because as you circle around each other all you can think about is how much you need them in your arms and then that moment finally comes and you feel."

Grayson now holding onto every word that his father says realizing that maybe, just maybe he could have this moment with Jessica "what did you feel" interrupting his father needing to know.

 _It's as if the universe is finally being kind to him. As if his prayer is suddenly being answered because now she's in his arms. Her chest meeting his and he can't help but marvel in the way their bodies fit._

"Complete" he finishes without even really needing to consider the answer "and I realized something that day."

"What was that?"

"I realized I was in love with your mom."

Something had told Grayson that would be his father's answer considering when it came to his parents they were a love story on their own level. He had seen how his friends parents were with each other but they seemed to pale in comparison against his own. Sure, sometimes he'd catch them arguing but every married couple was known to do that on occasion and it wasn't like he ever felt the threat of them splitting. What was it that his mom would say? _When it's real you don't walk away_ the little voice in his head reminded him and it was clear as day to him and anyone who met his parents that they are the real deal. Once again he looked back and forth between the two noticing how his father's eyes were not looking but gazing at his mom as if she was the most precious thing in the world _to him she is._ Casting his attention over to his mom who had that dreamy look in her eyes and even without them speaking he could tell by their looks alone they were sharing some unspoken moment. Clearing his throat subtly announcing he's still present "um guys should I excuse myself?"

If there was one thing Grayson had learned through the years it was the fact that his parents still acted like teens who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Apparently they had always been like that, his Uncle Jeremy's stories confirming that. Recalling how his uncle had told him back when he lived in the Boarding House he'd want to gauge his eyes out at the many times he had walked through the front door to see Damon and Elena making out.

" _I would just be getting home from hanging out with my buddies or a shift from the Grill for a couple hours none the less and I'd step through the front door or head in the kitchen and there was my sister making out with your dad…and each time I complained about it your dad would tell me to quit whining, tell me it's his house and how easily he could kick my ass out of it."_

He had heeded his Uncle's warning to always be prepared. As a kid his mindset was innocent so when he had asked his dad why the bed creaked so much and why mom was yelling he had bought it when his dad had told him it was because mommy and daddy were jumping on the bed.

" _What you heard last night kiddo was just mommy and daddy jumping on the bed. Mommy really tends to get into it ergo why she yelled so much because she's a screamer."_

That wasn't the only time though parents had stretched the truth and of course being a kid he believed anything they said.

" _Hey mommy why did you keep yelling thank you so much last night?"_

" _Mommy was just praying to the lord"_

" _No, no mommy was thanking the lord and praising him immensely."_

Unfortunately for Grayson as he grew older and more knowledgeable he knew exactly what he'd walk into which is why he now announced himself any time he was about to make an appearance because for him he rather be safe then scarred for life.

The question causing both Damon and Elena to snap out of their trance as Damon smirks at his son "no what you're going to do is get off your as" he begins to say but catches himself seeing Elena's reprimanding look "butt and let your mom teach you how to waltz properly."

"We might have to hold off I was just about to start dinner."

The comment causing both Damon and Grayson to share a knowing look as Damon bites back his chuckle "baby we want our son to get the girl, not have her give his eulogy."

His dad's comment causing Grayson to immediately place his hand over his mouth to cover the laugh that is threatening to escape.

"Is that you poking fun at my cooking" Elena butts in already knowing the answer seeing as Damon was the one to do most of the cooking. As a general surgeon most days she was at the hospital in the operating room she didn't have the time to master her cooking or prepare a nice meal, Damon was usually in charge of that.

"It's me saying" rising from his spot and stretching his arms over his head "we don't want chili and prefer our food to be edible." Anticipating the next action as he dodges the pillow that is thrown in his direction, whizzing past him and causing Damon to flash Elena a smug smile because she missed.

"You're an ass."

"Mom!"

Grayson's scolding tone mimicking his mother's causing Damon's smile to break out even more.

"Correct" making his way over to Elena as he leans down and drops a soft kiss against her lips "but you married this ass."

"I did" she says as she beams up at him.

Drawing away but not completely as the pad of Damon's thumb caresses Elena's cheek before he casts his baby blues back over towards his son "now I'm going to go prepare dinner and you can either still see this as a stupid dance, call Jessica up and back out or you can learn to waltz. It's your choice, no one is pressuring you Gray…so what will it be?"

Once again Grayson looks between his parents and yeah he's not one to believe in true love considering he's just a teen but he knows it exists because his parents are living proof of it.

"I'd like to learn that waltz."

And if years from now he finds that love he wants to be able to take a chance on it so maybe just maybe he'll be lucky enough to have what his parents have.

* * *

Later that evening in the confines of their bedroom Damon exits the bathroom wearing nothing but black sweats his attention immediately shifting to Elena who had already washed up and is now sitting at the edge of their bed wearing a royal blue lace teddy.

"So how's our boy doing with the dancing?"

"Much better, he's focused I think our story inspired him. He really wants to make an impression on her."

The comment drawing a smile from Damon's lips as his eyes rake in the way the teddy clings perfectly to her goddess like body "interesting color choice" gesturing towards the royal blue that almost could match the dress she had worn years ago.

Glancing down at what she's sporting as she plays with the fabric "I was feeling nostalgic."

"Oh yeah" placing his wrist watch on the dresser.

"Mhm"

Catching her reflection through the mirror before turning around so that he can face her and watch her for a moment. Pushing himself from his spot he approaches her and outstretches his hand in front of her "dance with me."

Glancing down at his outstretched hand before looking up at him "there's no music."

"We'll make our own" he smoothly supplies.

Damon's hand coming to cover her own and effortlessly drawing her up off the bed so that they are chest to chest and heart to heart. Both of them sharing a meaningful smile knowing what comes next as Elena once again takes them down their road of nostalgia.

"It is tradition."

 **End**


End file.
